Pictures of Enjoyment
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: Zack and Cody's brotherly relationship has grown since they graduated and moved into a apartment together, with the twins finding knew ways to tease each other. On one day, Zack decides to send his brother and fooling around partner some interesting picture and video attachments that gains Zack a happy ending once he comes home to his twin brother.


**Something that you more and likely know about if you are in this rating of the Suite Life Section, but a while ago there were some interesting leaks by Dylan Sprouse, that were released by his ex-girlfriend, this story is based on those pictures and if they were sent to his brother instead. This story is set after Suite Life on Deck and features Zack and Cody sharing a apartment together in order to have alone time together and with their dates. We hope that you enjoy this story of Zack and Cody and the different positions used to show their lust for each other. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

"Damn" said Cody with a slight moan, a grin coming to his face as he looked down at his iPhone to see the picture his twin brother had sent him.

In what was clearly a mirror assisted shot, Zack was standing in the middle of a public rest room, wearing nothing more than a pair of white tenting boxer briefs with his arms slightly flexed. He noted his brother's shirt and pants hanging off of the hand dryer, but his attention quickly focused on his brother, his eyes running down his brother's tanned by undefined chest which didn't look much different to his own, He took quick look at his twins brown nubs before moving down to what he was really interested in. There covered by a thin layer of Zack's rock hard cock straining to get out it's mushroom head pointing directly at the sink. Cody continued to stare at the clearly visible mushroom head of his brother's cock through the thin fabric, his phone went off and he saw another message from his twin brother.

"_Want to see more?"_

He noticed another attachment with the message, Cody grinned when he saw that it was a video file. He opened the file revealing Zack as he rubbed sensual at his chest. Cody continued watching as Zack's hand slipped into his boxer briefs grabbing onto his cock giving it a good stroke inside of his underwear. Cody nearly shot his load when he heard the moans of his twin brother from the video, but as Zack started to moan something, the video ended. Knowing that he need to see, and hear more, Cody quickly typed a reply and sent it off, Zach's response came back almost immediately,

"_Aww is Codylicous horny ;)"_

Cody glared at the nickname his brother had used but grinned when he found another video attachment and opened it. He happily found his brother's hand still slowly stroking himself, until the camera jerked up showing his twin with a wide smirk before it angled back down to show Zack slowly remove his boxer briefs.

"Damn it Zack," groaned Cody, when Zack changed the camera angle to prevent him from seeing his cock. The video ending with Zack standing there with a hand covering his cock. Cody quickly texted his brother back with Zack's response coming back quickly, Zack teasing his brother's neediness to see his cock.

"_What do I get in return ;)"_

"_What do you want?" _replied Cody, knowing full well what his twin wanted.

"_You know what I want little bro ;)"_

Cody gave a little moan at the thought of fooling around his brother later on, and quickly replied back agreeing to the deal. He was quickly rewarded with a new picture attachment. He opened the file and finally got to see what he craved and desired. Zack was standing there butt naked, his rock hard cock resting on the sink, the tip pointing out over the bowl of the sink. Cody felt his own cock twitching from the sight, his hand down and squeezed his own cock as he took in the sight. He noticed that Zack was pushed right up against the sink, his balls hanging down against the front. While he had taken a while to get used to it, the sight of Zack's mostly trimmed pubic hair now turned Cody on even more. He slowly pulled his cock out of his jeans and began to stroke it absent mindedly, hoping he could control himself long enough for Zack to come home. The one thing the twins prided themselves on, was their stamina, Cody was usually able to hold on, even in the hottest of situation, for close to an hour, while Zack could last anywhere from a quick minute long wank, to around four hours of pleasure, which had been on of their better of their fucks. A few minutes into stroking his cock slowly, Cody felt his phone go off to find another message from his twin with Cody wondering what Zack had sent him this time.

"_Here's an extra one ;)" _

Cody clicked on the picture attachment and opened to full screen image to show a close up view of his brother's chest with most of his head cut off and only showing the side of one of his brother's nuts and his softening cock. He noticed something in the corner of his eye, and zoomed in on the picture to see a load of liquid running down his twin brother's chest with Cody working out it was his brother's cum. Cody smirked when he saw a line of Zack's cum running into his belly button. Grinning to himself, Cody went back to slowly stroking himself pausing only to quickly strip down and relax back onto the couch naked. Cody was never one to rush a wank, he preferred to do it when he had the time for a nice slow long wank that allowed him to enjoy all of the senses and pleasures wanking can bring, not simply a quick cum. Midway into the session, Cody had closed his eyes and was lost in the pleasure of stroking himself, and hadn't noticed when Zack had come home, until his twin said,

"I see you enjoyed them," Zack smirked,

"You know I did," said Cody with a grin as Zack walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"You could have waited for me" commented Zack as he moved over to his twin brother, leaning down and planting a slow sensual kiss on Cody, it wasn't long before they deepened to the is into a passionately hungry make out session.

The twin's didn't see themselves as lover's nor as even really having an interest in being a couple. They just had been fooling around since their early teens, and with the general lack of friends and girls interested in messing around, it had led them to learn and enjoy playing with each other's cocks. It had evolved fro just wanking together into wanking each other, eventually into sucking, and finally with the twins turning to fucking. It had happened one evening after a double date with British twins had left them wanting more than just a blow job, and ever since then, the twins had fucked any chance they had gotten. Not stopping their "twin time" even when Bailey and Maya had gotten in the way during the years they were on board the S.S. Tipton. After graduation, the twins had decided to get an apartment together in Boston where they could be close to their mother but still have the privacy to fuck each other senseless or their dates without their mother knowing.

"Let me little brother," said Zack with a hungry grin after the kiss had broken.

Cody could only smile as he watched Zack reach down slapping away Cody's hand from his cock and replacing it with his own. Cody shivered with pleasure as his brother began to stroke it, every so often squeezing it hard. He continued to stoke his twin for a few minutes before letting go of his brother's cock in order to strip off his own clothes. Cody moaned at the sight of his brother's white cotton boxers. Grinning at Cody's reaction, Zack decided to tease his brother by pulling them down slightly to reveal his closely trimmed almost shaven pubic hair before pulling them back up.

"Zachy," Cody whined, his eyes never leaving his brother's bulge.

"Want to see it, don't you Codes?" teased Zack, as he rolled his hips while lowering his boxers to reveal the head of his cock before covering back up again brining out another Cody whined. Zack laughed a little as he had enough of teasing his twin and wanted to get down to business, so quickly shrugged his boxer's off "Better?"

"Oh yeah," moaned Cody as he drank in the sight, this was definitely better than any pictures or videos, nothing beat the real thing live and in person.

Zack reached down and gave his hardening cock a few strokes getting it to full mast, he lowered himself in front of his younger twin, kneeling between Cody's legs. He reached out and wrapped his hand around Cody's cock again, stroking it softly as he leaned in and took a lick.

"Mmm," moaned out Cody, as he felt the tongue of his twin brother swiping at his piss slit, Zack smirking to himself as he parted his lips further and took the head of Cody's cock into his mouth.

Zack slowly got into the familiar rhythm of bobbing and sucking on his twin brother's cock, it was something that had become second nature to the more dominate twin. He always made sure to pleasure his twin and bring him to a full and satisfied completion. He continued to suck and lick on his brother's cock until the desire to do something more simply flood his mind.

"Hold these," said Zack huskily as he pulled off of his brother's cock and moved down, lifting Cody's legs up from under the knees and pushing them back until Cody was able to grab and hold onto them.

Wondering what his twin brother was up to, Cody watched on as Zack leaned in and ran his tongue up the space between his brother's arse and balls, with Cody moaned as his brother's tongue continued to tease the space. The moan's only continued as Zack's tongue inched closer to his arse. Zack pushed Cody's legs back until he had perfect access to the younger twin's tender hole. Zack used his hands to lightly part his brother arse cheeks as he leaned in and planted a kiss on the waiting hole, his tongue darting out and lightly ticking it, much to the pleasure of his twin brother. The light tongue tickling slowly turned into a full rimming with his brother's tongue working his way into Cody's arse, as he got his brother's hole wet enough for his cock.

"Fuck, I've missed your tongue," moaned Cody, as he enjoyed the first rimming he had gotten from his twin in a long time, They had fucked often enough, but it was rare for Zack to be in the mood to tongue fuck him.

Zack grinned internally, he knew his twin loved getting his arse rimmed, but also knew that he wanted to make it a bigger deal, it should be an extra touch of pleasure not something that happened every single time, when lube did the same thing. He continued to using his tongue to give Cody's arse the attention it desired before pulling back when Cody's hole was ready to be invaded. Before standing up, he moved up his brother's body planting kisses on his brother's chest and one on his brother's lips. Once he was fully up, he took a hold of his brother's legs and rested them on his shoulders before he reached down and lined up his cock with Cody's arse.

"Ready?" asked Zack as he rubbed the tip of his cock against his brother's hole, waiting to bury his it deep into his twin brother's hole, which almost could be considered a home for his cock.

"Mmmhhhmmm" moaned out Cody as he felt Zack's cock easing easily into his hole.

Once he was fully inside of his brother's hole, he didn't bother waiting for his brother to get used to his cock, after years of fucking, Cody's arse was more than willing and waiting for his cock every time it got the chance. While the feeling of his brother's mouth around his cock felt good, there was no better feeling then having his brother's cock rammed up his arse. The only thing better was having his own buried in a chick at the same time. Zack grinned down at the blissful look on his brother's face as he continued to thrust in and out of his younger brother. However, as he moved inside of him, Zack knew he wanted more, he had fucked his twin brother on his couch numerous times before, he wanted to change it up and fuck his brother on numerous different surfaces in their apartment.

"How about we go and I pound your arse hard on the table again?" said Zack huskily as he bent over and breathed into Cody's ear who twitched on Zack's cock from the feeling of Zack's warm breathe.

Cody could only moan his approval, as he remembered the last him his brother had pounded him on the kitchen table, which had been midway through dinner after Cody had used his foot to tease his brother's crotch. Once he had heard Cody's moan of approval, Zack eased himself out of his twin's hole, pulling Cody off of the couch as the naked twins quickly smashed their lips together. They continued to make out as they slowly made their way to the small kitchen in the corner of the apartment, with Zack reaching down and grabbing onto Cody arse and giving it a squeeze as he lifted Cody onto the table.

"Fuck," moaned out Cody, as Zack's cock once again pushed into him, with the dirty blonde haired boy reached out and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck in order to bend himself further and push more of his arse onto Zack's cock.

Cody's moan continued as Zack started thrusting in and out with long movements inside of Cody's hole with Cody slightly pulling himself off of the table using Zack's strength to keep him up as he pushed down onto the Zack's cock as far as he could. Grinning at the reaction of his twin brother trying to take control of the fuck, Zack lowered his younger twin back onto the table as he leaned forward and pushed his hips against Cody, lightly biting on Cody's bottom lip. The twins made out for a few moments with Zack's tongue once again exploring twin's mouth before pulling back and using his stamina to his advantage and speeding up his thrusts slightly. Cody's moans got louder from the faster thrust as Zack slowly moved around slightly so the older twin was holding onto Cody's ankles while leaning back to further bend his little brother in half. Zack enjoyed the sight of Cody's hard cock throbbing against his brother's chest. After slowly getting back into sync of moving in and out of his brother, Zack decided to draw another reaction from his younger twin, with Zack pulling completely out of his brother then ramming into Cody's arse as hard as he could.

"OH GOD ZACK!"

Zack grinned at the reaction he got out of his twin, with Zack knowing that Cody loved it when he got rough mid sex, enjoying the feeling of his arse being completely dominated. Zack slowly got back into the rhythm of thrusting in and out of his brother's hole, with Cody letting go of his brother's neck for a while and grabbing onto the table's sides as Zack worked out he could go harder. The sensation of the harder pounding he was receiving from Zack, quickly brought Cody's arms around Zack's neck as his moan's continued to fill their apartment. Enjoying this position, but feeling a bit bored with it, Zack let go of his brother's ankle's allowing Cody to rest his legs on his older twin's shoulders. Zack reached under Cody and lifted his brother completing bending Cody in half with his cock still inside of the younger twin.

"Fuck this feels good," grunted Zack, as Cody got into it and began to slightly role his hips, fucking himself on his twin brother's cock.

Cody could only moan in response as his body was pushed further together when Zack moved slightly, his cock being squeezed between the twin's chest and his legs adding an extra sense of pleasure. Knowing that position wouldn't let him move much without hurting himself, Zack allowed the younger twin to control the level of penetration and movement. Cody wasn't a massive fan of riding a cock, he knew his brother enjoyed it when his partner would occasionally do the work and let him enjoy the pleasure and he was happy to give Zack what he wanted. He continued to roll his hips on his twin brother's cock as he leaned in and pulled Zack into another make out session which was helping to ignore the pain the position was beginning to bring.

When the position got too painful for Cody, the twins slightly moved so Zack lessened his hold on his younger twin with Cody leaning backwards and dropping down until he was doing a handstand, both twins moaning loudly at the feeling of Cody's arse squeezing Zack's cock tight as Cody got into position. Zack lowered his brother down with Cody able to rest the top of his back and head on the floor as Zack split his brother's legs in order to have easy access to his brother's hole and went back to work moving in and out.

"OH FUCK!" groaned Cody as his back slightly hurt from the pain of the previous few positions, but the groans of pain were quickly replaced with moans of pleasure as his brother's cock moved inside of him.

The twins continued in this position, Zack loving the fact he was almost jack-hammering his brother's arse. It allowed him to thrust deep down into the steaming depths of his twin's arse. Cody slowly forgot the pain of having his back bent when Zack bent over him and pulled him into another deeply passionate kiss, with his tongue pushing deep into the younger twin's mouth. After breaking the kiss, Zack went back to work, thrusting and out of his twin's arse, paying attention to his brother's prostate with every thrust of his cock. Cody let out a whine as he felt Zack's cock slide out of him, with Cody letting himself be guided over to the couch again with Cody bending over with his arse in the air. Deciding to get Cody's arse ready for the next part of the fuck, Zack lowered himself to his knees behind his twin brother, leaning in and beginning to lick Cody's crack.

"Mmm! Oh god Zack!" moaned out Cody at the feeling of his twin brother lapping at his arse.

He continued to tongue fuck the younger twin for a few minutes, letting both his cock settle a little and letting himself enjoy the sounds of Cody's moans. He pulled back and stood up placing his hands on Cody's hips as he sunk his cock back into his brother's hole, with Cody releasing a happy moan as he was once again being fucked. After deciding to end the fuck, Zack used the new position to its advantage and pounded against his brother's prostate as hard and fast as he could, with his pounding the sensitive spot moments before the pleasure of the last ram ran out.

"Oh god Zacky, I gotta cum," moaned out Cody, knowing that with his brother's stronger thrusts, it wouldn't be much longer then minute before he shot his load.

"Cum for me Codes, cum for your big bro," whispered Zack huskily as he leaned in close to his brother's ear.

Cody moaning from a mix of the words and the warmth of his breath. As he went back to his movements inside of Cody's arse, Zack reached around and wrapped his hand around his twin's cock, torturing Cody by giving his cock a few strokes. The torture continued when he stopped his movements on Cody's cock in order to squeeze Cody's balls a few times until the whine of his brother caused Zack to go back to jacking off his brother until Cody's stamina ran out.

"ZACHY!" moaned out Cody, as the dirty blonde's body was rocked by the force of his orgasm with Zack grinning as he felt Cody's cock throbbing in his hand as it erupted shooting thick shots of milky white cum onto their couch and floor.

"Fuck here it comes Codes," grunted out Zack, as the tightening of his younger's brothers hole around his cock got to him and triggered the older twin's orgasm. Zack's speed and force picked up further until he was jack-hammering his twin brother's hole, letting out another loud moan as he started shooting his load into his twin, filling Cody's insides to the brim. Once he had finished shooting his load, Zack eased himself out of his brother's arse and the pair collapsed down onto the couch, with the older twin pulling Cody into one more lust controlled kiss as they came down from their orgasm.

"So what's for dinner?" said Zack with a smirk as he broke the lazy kiss with his twin brother.

"Burgers," said Cody as he rolled his eyes at the change of topic, they had been fucking for ages and the first thing his brother wanted after it was food.

"Yummy, how long?" asked Zack, the older of the two twins ignoring the fact they had just fucked as he slowly got back into the twins normal routine, both of the Martin's knowing this wasn't romantic.

"Seriously?" asked Cody with a chuckle

"Yep," said Zack with a grin as he reached over and used his finger to lightly tease his brother's soften cock, with Cody moaning as Zack leaned in lightly to suck and nibble on his brother's neck before pulling back and giving his twin his best puppy dog eyes "Please Cody,"

"Fine. Give me half hour," said Cody with a roll of his eyes.

Cody stood up from the couch as the naked dirty blonde made his way over to the small kitchen and started getting out the ingredients. Zack kicked back with his feet on the coffee table, as his hand went down and lightly scratched his softening cock before his attention turned back to his brother, watching as Cody slowly worked. With a grin coming to his face, he pulled himself up from the couch and made his way over to Cody, lightly leaning in and sucking on the back of his brother's neck before pulling back when Cody sunk into the attention.

"So where do I have to take pictures tomorrow in order to get another go at this?" asked Zack with a smirk as he smacked his twin brother on the bare arse which only grew as Cody moaned out from the feeling of having his arse spanked _"So Codylicious is into spanking?… interesting,"_


End file.
